greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abschied
'Abschied '''ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Webber erkundigt sich bei Jackson, wie denn die drei freiwerdenden Vorstandssitze besetzt werden, da sowohl Cristina als auch Meredith und Derek das Krankenhaus verlassen wollen. Jackson berichtet ihm aber, dass nur Cristina's Platz frei wird. Meredith und Derek wollen sich per Skype dazuschalten. Danach setzt er Bailey darüber in Kenntnis, dass ihr Genomlabor geschlossen wird, da die Gelder fehlen. Bailey echauffiert sich fürchterlich, weil sie Braden das Leben gerettet hat. Maggie Pierce wurde als neue Chefärztin der Kardiologie eingestellt und regt sich sogleich über Cristina auf. Owen teilt ihr mit, dass Cristina noch heute Abend nach Zürich fliegt. Kurz darauf sagt April Owen, dass sie schwanger ist. Owen gratuliert ihr, wird jedoch von der Nachrichtensprecherin unterbrochen, die eine Explosion in einer Mall meldet. Es ist von unzähligen Toten und Verletzten die Rede. Owen setzt sofort alles in Bewegung, um für einen möglichst reibungslosen Ablauf zu sorgen. Obwohl ihm einfällt, dass Cristina in die Mall gehen wollte, beschließen er und Alex, sich noch keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Ermittler gehen von einem Terroranschlag aus. Der Hauptverdächtige soll mit auf's Revier, ist jedoch nicht vernehmungsfähig, weil er plötzlich zusammenbricht. Meredith übergibt den Patienten an Bailey, die sofort operiert. April empfängt unterdessen eine verletzte Frau, die sich Sorgen um ihren verschwundenen Sohn macht. April verspricht, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten. Alex muss draußen einen schwer verletzten Jungen reanimieren als plötzlich Cristina auftaucht, um zu helfen. Alex ist erleichtert, dass ihr nichts passiert ist. Cristina realisiert, wie viel Glück sie hatte, weil sie eigentlich in die Mall hatte gehen wollen. Auch Leah trifft im Krankenhaus ein, um sich nützlich zu machen. Zufällig ist auch Catherine Avery anwesend, die von April's Schwangerschaft erfahren hat. Callie, Jackson und Stephanie operieren unterdessen eine hochschwangere Leihmutter. Mitten in der OP platzt ihre Fruchtblase. Arizona wird angepiept, um das Baby auf die Welt zu holen. Diese setzt vorher noch Cristina darüber in Kenntnis, dass ein Herz für Link McNeil gefunden wurde. Owen sieht Cristina von Weitem und will zu ihr. Als er sich durch das Gedränge gekämpft hat, kann er sie jedoch nicht mehr finden. Cristina begibt sich mit Alex in den OP, um den Jungen zu operieren. Cristina nutzt die Zeit für ein ehrliches Gespräch. Sie sagt Alex, dass er in der Privatpraxis sein Talent verschwendet und nie wieder Kinder mit Ping-Pong-Bällen retten kann. Sie hielt ihn zwar am Anfang für einen Schwachkopf, musste aber schließlich einsehen, dass Alex ein richtiger guter Chirurg geworden ist. Die neue Chefin Dr. Pierce stört sie und spricht Cristina auf die Herztransplantation an, die sie für heute angesetzt hat. Alle Anwesenden sind erstaunt, wie respektlos Cristina mit ihrer Chefin redet. Sie bittet sie sogar Link McNeil für sie vorzubereiten. Sie erklärt Alex, dass sie die Transplantation noch machen muss, bevor sie fährt, um endlich mit dem Thema abschließen zu können. Die Nachrichten geben schließlich bekannt, dass es sich nicht um einen Terroranschlag gehandelt hat. Trotzdem bricht April in Tränen aus, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen kann, in so einer Welt ein Kind großzuziehen. Catherine findet sie und kann sie beruhigen. Cristina macht sich gerade für die Transplantation steril, als Meredith zu ihr stößt und sie fragt, was sie hier macht. Cristina möchte die Transplantation noch machen, obwohl ihr Flieger in 2 Stunden geht. Sie erklärt Meredith, dass sie noch nicht gehen kann, weil hier noch nichts abgeschlossen ist. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie einfach so gehen kann und bittet Meredith um Hilfe. Auf dem Flur trifft sie Derek, von dem sie sich mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet. Webber berichtet Bailey unterdessen, dass er sie für den freien Sitz im Vorstand vorgeschlagen hat. Dann kommt Cristina hinzu, die sich herzlich von ihnen verabschiedet und sich bedankt. Plötzlich taucht Shane auf und bittet Cristina, ihn mit in die Schweiz zu nehmen. Er möchte weiterhin von Cristina lernen. Cristina muss nicht lang überlegen. Shane kündigt augenblicklich bei Dr. Webber. Meredith möchte schnell zum Flughafen, doch Cristina rennt los, um bei Owens Eingriff auf die Galerie zu gehen. Die beiden werfen sich liebevolle Blicke zu, bis Cristina schließlich verschwunden ist. Auf dem Parkplatz kommt das Herz für Link mit einem Taxi an. Meredith kann Cristina dennoch überzeugen, sofort zum Flughafen zu fahren. Sie verfrachtet Cristina ins Taxi, sagt ihr, dass sie sie liebt und winkt ihr zum Abschied. Meredith unterhält sich auf der Brücke mit Amelia, die ihr gesteht, dass sie sich schlecht fühlt, weil sie sich gut fühlt. Sie findet es großartig, die ganzen Patienten zu behandeln und ist zudem froh, wenn Derek weggeht, damit sie nicht mehr in seinem Schatten steht. Aus diesem Grund hat sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Plötzlich erscheint Cristina und zieht Meredith mit sich. Sie schleift sie in einen Bereitschaftsraum und schlägt vor, es rauszutanzen, so wie früher. So findet Cristina tatsächlich ihren Abschluss. Sie gibt Meredith noch auf den Weg, auf sich aufzupassen und unbedingt auf Owen und Alex Acht zu geben. Zudem sagt sie Meredith noch, dass sie nicht Derek's Wünsche über ihre eigenen stellen soll. Dann fährt Cristina allein zum Flughafen. Arizona und Callie bringen die Leihmutter am Abend mit den Eltern des Babys zusammen. Alle sind überglücklich. Callie und Arizona begreifen, dass es für sie auch so einfach sein könnte. Maggie Pierce hat die Transplantation erfolgreich durchgeführt und setzt Sabine McNeil darüber in Kenntnis. Bailey und Ben sitzen zu Hause und freuen sich, dass Bailey bald im Vorstand sitzen wird. Zeitgleich findet Alex auf seinem Bett einen Briefumschlag von Cristina. Darin befinden sich ihre Anteile am Krankenhaus, die sie Alex hinterlässt, damit auch ihren Sitz im Vorstand. Unterdessen streiten sich Meredith und Derek, weil Meredith sich Cristina's Worte zu Herzen genommen hat und nun doch nicht nach DC gehen will. Sie wirft Derek vor, den Job angenommen zu haben, obwohl er ihr versprochen hatte, beruflich kürzer zu treten. Er wird immer seine eigene Karriere wichtiger finden als ihre. Sie will hierbleiben, weil hier ihre Heimat ist. Wütend gibt sie Derek zu verstehen, dass sie hier aufgewachsen ist, hier ihre Familie gegründet hat und das Krankenhaus gerettet hat, das den Namen ihrer Mutter, ihrer Schwester und ihren eigenen trägt. Sie will aus Seattle nicht wegziehen. Webber trifft vor dem Krankenhaus auf Maggie und unterhält sich mit ihr. Sie sagt, dass sie hier niemanden kennt und keine Freunde hat. Doch das ist nicht das einzige, das ihr auf dem Herzen liegt. Sie erzählt Webber, dass sie adoptiert wurde und ihre leibliche Mutter leider schon tot ist. Sie weiß nur ihren Namen und dass sie eine fantastische Chirurgin war. Als Maggie sagt, dass der Name sie hier überall anspringt, wird Webber stutzig. Er fragt nach dem Namen ihrer Mutter und Maggie antwortet "Ellis Grey". Derek und Meredith streiten immernoch. Derek fragt, ob sie will, dass er sich zwischen Karriere und Familie entscheidet. Meredith verneint. Er kann nach DC gehen, wenn er das möchte. Sie wird hier in Seattle bleiben. Unterdessen bezieht Cristina in Zürich ihr Büro. Sodann wird sie von Shane zu einer Versammlung gerufen. Sie blickt ihrer Zukunft glücklich entgegen. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren * Rick Worthy als Ray Pelletier * Rebecca Field als Sabine McNeil * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce Co-Stars * Micah Cohen als Glen * Autumn Lee Withers als Marilyn * Kunal Kumar als Mike * Nichole Bloom als Leanne * Thomas Barbusca als Link McNeil * Teresa Huang als Schwester Ruth * Nicole Cummins als Sanitäterin Nicole * Nadine Griffith als NA-Schwester * Michelle Alegria als Moderatorin * J.J. Snyder als Reporter * Matthew Bohrer als Reporter * Graham Clarke als Wetteransager * Seril James als Doktor * Elena Schuber als Mutter * Sean C. Graham als Vater * Ed Ackerman als Schaulustiger * M.Q. Tran als Junges Mädchen * Linda Klein als OP-Schwester Linda Musik * '''Portions for Foxes '''von ''Caught A Ghost (Original von Rilo Kiley) * 'Take On Me '''von ''Aqualung (Original von A-Ha) * 'Ruby Blue '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Roisin Murphy) * 'Where Does the Good Go? '''von ''Tegan & Sara * '99 Red Balloons '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Nena) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Fear (of the Unknown) ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Siouxsie and the Banshees. Trivia * Der Song "Portions for Foxes" wurde in der Orignalversion bereits zwei mal in der Serie verwendet. (Nur 48 Stunden & Der 30. Tag) * Der Song "Where Does the Good Go?" von Tegan & Sara war bereits am Ende der Episode Niemandsland der Staffel 1 zu hören. * Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Tony Phelan Regie führte, da er die Serie nach der 10. Staffel verlässt. Andere Crew-Mitglieder, die die Serie nach dieser Episode verlassen, sind Joan Rater und Debora Cahn. * Es ist auch die letzte Episode, in der Sandra Oh, Gaius Charles und Tessa Ferrer als Cristina Yang, Shane Ross und Leah Murphy zu sehen sind. * Es wird auf die in der deutschen Version übliche Titelmelodie verzichtet. Stattdessen sieht man eine Collage, die Cristina noch einmal in Ausschnitten aus den folgenden Episoden zeigt: Nur 48 Stunden, Grenzen, Ein sauberer Schnitt, Genug ist genug, Fast am Ziel, Es war einmal Teil 1 und Teil 2, Der Tod und seine Freunde Teil 2, Heilung, Der 30. Tag und Weißt du, wer du bist?. * Sandra Oh hat ihre letzte Szene am 24. April 2014 gedreht. Besagte Szene war der Abschied zwischen Owen und Cristina. * Die letzte Szene, die Sandra Oh mit Ellen Pompeo gedreht hat, war die Szene im Waschraum, in der Cristina sagt, dass sie noch nicht fahren kann, weil sie noch nicht abgeschlossen hat. * In der Episode werden alle bisher passierten Katastrophen erwähnt, vom Zugunglück bis zum Flugzeugabsturz. * Obwohl William Harper als Drehbuchautor aufgeführt wird, hat Shonda Rhimes angegeben, dass sie das meiste von Cristinas Abschied selbst geschrieben hat. * Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Caterina Scorsone als Gast-Star aufgeführt wird. Ab Staffel 11 wird Amelia ein Hauptcharakter sein. * In Cristina's Büro in Zürich stehen drei Fotos: ** Das erste zeigt Cristina, Meredith, Zola und Derek nach Bailey's Geburt in der Folge Der Sturm. ** Das zweite zeigt den Kuss von Cristina und Owen nach ihrer Hochzeit in Neugeboren. ** Das dritte zeigt Meredith und Cristina kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Owen in der Folge Neugeboren. Intro ''Cristina: ''Woher will er das wissen? Er ist 'n Idiot. Das könnte heute der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens werden. Es gibt Leute, die sagen: "Wer weiß? Vielleicht werd ich morgen von einem Bus überrollt." Das klingt ziemlich weit hergeholt - bis es einem Freund passiert. Es ist doch so: Man weiß nie, was für ein Tag es wird. Outro ''Cristina: ''Wann immer wir denken, wir kennen die Zukunft - und sei es nur für einen Moment - verändert sie sich. Manchmal verändert sich die Zukunft schnell und völlig. Dann bleibt nur die Frage, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Man kann wählen, Angst davor zu haben, dazustehen, zitternd und unbeweglich, und sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. Oder man bewegt sich vorwärts ins Unbekannte und geht davon aus, dass es grandios wird. Zitate * April: Chef? Kann ich mit Ihnen reden? * Owen: Sie tun's schon! * April: Es ist vertraulich. Haben Sie kurz Zeit? Dann könnten wir uns in einen Traumaraum oder so... * Owen: Spucken Sie's aus, Kepner. * April: Ich bin schwanger! Ich weiß es ist plötzlich und früh und es wirft Ihre Pläne durcheinander, aber ich werde arbeiten, bis es aus mir rausfällt. Kepners sind zum Kinderkriegen gemacht. Wenn's sein muss, gebären wir auf dem Feld! * Owen: Kepner, ich freu mich für Sie beide. Ich bin wirklich begeistert. Glückwunsch. * April: Danke! Es war ehrlichgesagt nicht geplant, aber meine Mutter sagt, wenn auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartet, um Kinder zu kriegen, dann stirbt man kinderlos. * * * * Cristina: Weißt du woran ich denken musste, als ich von der Mall hörte? Wie Callie und ich damals geschwänzt und alle Möbel für die Feuerwache gekauft haben. * Meredith: Wann geht dein Flieger? * Cristina: In zwei Stunden. Aber Link McNeil hat ein Herz bekommen. Das mach ich noch. * Meredith: Das kann die neue Chefärztin der Kardio machen. Du hast keine Zeit dafür! ''(Sie nimmt Cristina's Hände) ''Und du müsstest dich neu waschen. * Cristina: Was? * Meredith: Hat sich erledigt! * Cristina: Meredith!! * Meredith: Du zögerst es seit zwei Wochen hinaus! * Cristina: Ich muss hier... Ich muss hier erst noch etwas abschließen. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich hab hier noch nicht abgeschlossen! Owen und ich haben uns getrennt, wegen etwas, das gar nicht passiert ist. Doch es war nie wirklich Schluss zwischen uns. Und du und ich, das ist nicht abgeschlossen. George ist tot, Izzie ist weg, aus unserer Gruppe sind noch du, ich und Alex da. Und es ist nichts abgeschlossen. Ich habe nichts abgeschlossen. * Meredith: Das denkst du nur. Du glaubst, dass du einen Schlussstrich ziehen musst. Es gibt keine Ziellinie, es gibt keinen Endpunkt. Du musst einfach nur gehen! * Cristina: Ich weiß. Ich weiß und ich... Ich streng mich... Ich versuche es, aber ich weiß einfach nicht... Ich weiß nicht wie. Hilf mir, Meredith! * * * * Cristina: Ich kann nicht weg! * Meredith: Das kannst du wohl! * Cristina: Ich brauch einen Abschluss! * Meredith: Du verpasst noch deinen... * Cristina: Wir müssen es raustanzen. So schließen wir es ab. (''Meredith holt ihr Handy raus) ''Was machst du? Rufst du jemanden an, der mich wegbringen soll? * Meredith: Ich hab einen Song gesucht. Okay, bereit? * Cristina: Warte! Wir telefonieren mindestens zweimal im Monat miteinander und schicken uns Nachrichten. * Meredith: Du hasst das doch! * Cristina: Lass nicht zu, dass Owen trübsinnig wird. Achte auf ihn! Und achte auch auf Alex! Wenn er nicht einmal am Tag verarscht wird, wird er unausstehlich. Steig nie in winzige Flugzeuge, die abstürzen können. Steck deine Hand nie in Körperhöhlen, in denen eine Bombe stecken könnte und biete einem Killer nie dein Leben an. Tu das nicht! Spiel nicht die Heldin. Du bist meine Seelenverwandte. Ich brauch dich lebend. Du machst mich tapfer. Okay. Jetzt tanzen wir es aus. * * * * Cristina: Es ist so weit. Ich gehe allein, okay? * Meredith: Okay. * Cristina: Du bist eine begnadete Chirurgin mit scharfem Verstand. Deine Wünsche sind mindestens so wichtig wie seine. Er ist McDreamy, aber er ist nicht die Sonne. Das bist du. Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Lukas Ostrowski auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Gwen Ihnat auf AVClub (englisch) en:Fear (of the Unknown) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode